


I wish It could be Christmas everyday.

by FromThePinnacleToTheFridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, December - Freeform, Fluff, Help, M/M, Major Original Character(s), May the Force Be With You, Merry Christmas, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Santa Claus - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Some Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Ships It, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yoda Ships It, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, change of events, merry christmas ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge/pseuds/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge
Summary: After surviving against all odds, Jonfra Nichshe (A force user) is sent to his home planet, and is accompanied by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi at the request of Yoda. Whilst on their 'break' Obi-Wan is curious to learn about a special event, close to the heart of his friend. Can he allow himself to be distracted by such a thing and can he, 'The Negotiator', convince himself to admit to his feelings. Will Jonfra be able to close his mind and open his heart before its too late?





	I wish It could be Christmas everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Star Wars fan fiction. I must admit I have only just started to watch the films for the first time (I've only seen episode 1,2 and 3) So please forgive me for any inaccuracies that may present themselves, I just had to write this down as the idea had been floating around in my head for a few weeks now and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I hope you enjoy (∩❍‿❍)⊃━☆ﾟ.*

“Obi-Wan!” He screamed as he force pushed the Jedi away from the crumbling column that was quickly descending downwards toward them. The last thing he registered was the surprised facial expression from Obi-Wan before the column fell onto him and his vision was covered in darkness.

A small beeping sound was all he could hear as none of his other perception organs were functioning. He found himself overrun with fatigue, as if he had not slept for a century. Trying to focus on the force, he tried to figure out if this was what happened once you had died, but the force remained silent and provided him with no answers to ease his mind. At least he had not lost his connection to it. After what felt like only mere minutes, his sight had begun to return and he found he was less immobile than before, he started to stir.

“Jonfra.” The voice of an angel spoke.  
“Hnng?” He tried to speak but his words came out as unintelligible sounds.  
“Come back to us Jonfra. We need you..”

He registered a heavy force pushing him away from the voice and the tiredness he had previously encountered had grown significantly stronger. He felt no need to struggle whatsoever against this, and he pondered that if he was not yet completely dead, would those be his last moments before he became one again with the force. His suspicions were confirmed when the beeping sound, which had begun to irritate him, had started ringing with slow and infrequent beeps.

“I need you!”

Those three words seemed to jump-start his heart and he quickly became very aware. His mind and body began to fight against the peace in an act of defiance against what the force had planned and he shot up from the bed he had been carefully placed onto. He could smell the bleach, which stung his nostrils and he could hear the machines, louder now than they were before. The beeping strong and consistent.

One scent, however, stood out above the rest. It was undeniably intoxicating to Jon and he recalled only one person who enticed his sense of smell so much.

“Obi-Wan?” His eyes were now wide open, and he felt he was seeing the world through a new set of eyes. They landed on Obi-Wan's face and he began to study the other man. Had his face always been so beautiful, his jaw line so soft yet so sharp? Had he always displayed such worry, concern and relief toward Jon?  
“Jonfra Nichshe! You..you're alive!” The surprise was evident in Obi-Wan's voice.  
“Yes, it would appear I am still alive.” He laughed, mainly due to how confused he felt.  
“What is so funny?” Obi-Wan asked, unable to mask the slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
“Just your face, why do you look so shocked Obi-Wan?”  
“You do not know? Do you remember anything?”  
“I recall shouting at you to leave me behind, you didn't so I force moved you and then something fell onto me...” A quick realisation hit Jonfra as he saw the bandage wrapped around the Jedi's head “Obi-Wan! Are you alright?!” It was Obi-Wan's turn to give a small laugh.  
“What?” Jonfra asked, curiously.  
“You were crushed by a large and heavy stone column and you're asking me if I am okay? Oh Jon you never cease to amaze” He laughed again, this time his laugh was more heartier and warm.

Confusion washed over Jonfra's face. As much as he'd loved to have focused fully on Obi-Wan's melodic laughter, he wondered how he had managed to survive such injuries. Obi-Wan observing the change in Jon's expression, ceased his laughter. Before he was able to say anything to comfort him Yoda hobbled into the room.

Jon bowed his head slightly. A gesture, which had been ingrained in him since he was a small a boy, to indicate a level of respect. He had known Yoda for only a short time. They met when Yoda had seen him falling from the sky, using the force to cushion Jons fall. Yoda had seen great potential in him and allowed him to stay with them in exchange for his help during their missions. He had known Obi-Wan for about the same amount of time. It had also appeared that his presence had changed the plans of the two Jedi. Yoda had explained to him that he had intended to head to Dagobah to begin his self-imposed exile, and that after delivering Luke Skywalker to Tatooine, Obi-Wan would leave and head to his exile in the Jundland Wastes. However, Yoda sensed that the force had changed its plans and they would no longer act on their previous ones.

“Awake I see, Surprised I am.”  
“Master Yoda.”  
“Alive you should not be? Confused, yes?”  
“Yes Master Yoda. I don't understand, how did I survive?”  
“Not sure we are, mysterious the force is. For a non Jedi, especially.”  
“What shall I do now master Yoda?”  
“A small break, you both shall take.”  
“What?” Obi-Wan interjected.  
“Heal you must, no rush we face.”  
“Where must we got?”  
“A tranquil place. Home.”

Obi-Wan looked towards Jon. His eyes filled with curiosity.

“Master Yoda, I cannot go home.” Obi-Wan admitted.  
“Aware of this I am, to the home of Jonfra ,you shall rest.” Leaving no room for a disagreement he left the room. Obi-Wan turned to Jon who could only offer him a confused look in return.

It was decided, they would go to Jons planet. A small planet known as Earth. It was small compared to many others Obi-Wan had visited. It hosted a variety of terrains and was home to a variety of different races, from Humans to Mirialans and Bothans. Yoda had chosen this for them as the planet was not well known, with many people having never heard of its existence. Its solar system hidden far away from Darth Sidious' prying eyes and clones. Jonfra noted that it would be Christmas there soon. For a moment he let the image of himself and Obi-Wan sat around a Christmas tree flash into his mind before quickly burying it.

They left for Earth a few days later. Once Jonfra was stable enough to travel. It was decided that Jonfra would pilot the small but spacious ship, he knew the route well and Yoda trusted he would be able to get himself and Obi-Wan there in one piece. Obi-Wan had expected it to take them longer to arrive however, and he was pleasantly surprised to be woken up by Jonfra and told they had landed. He was slightly nervous to be somewhere he had never visited before, would the locals turn on him for being a Jedi? It was no secret that their allies were far and in-between. Would Darth Sidious somehow figure out they were there and attack them and the planets inhabitants?

The door to the ship opened and Obi-Wan was greeted by a cold breeze blowing into the ship. They emerged to find no angry mob waiting, no clones with their weapons raised. He breathed a sigh of relief. Instead he found himself standing in front of a vehicle of some sort. He watched as Jonfra walked towards the vehicle, pull out a key and unlock the door, he waved Obi-Wan over, signalling for him to sit inside it. It was certainly a weird experience for Obi-Wan. He wondered why the people of Earth had chosen wheels instead of thrusters, and why they drove instead of flying around. All that thinking had begun to give Obi-Wan a headache and after the injury he sustained to his head when being force thrown by Jonfra, he decided not to cause his brain any more stress. 

Instead, he focused on the scenery, everything was coated in a thick sheet of white snow, the trees and plants in a state of comatose. He recalled that this 'Earth' had changing seasons, and this looked to be like the season they called 'Winter' though he would have do double check that with Jonfra. In thinking about Jonfra, he pondered what he was like as a younger boy, did he like the changing seasons? Had anyone know he could use the force, and had he known for a long time, or only a short while? He also wondered how Jonfra managed to get from a small and relatively unknown planet, to end up falling through the sky on a planet like Coruscant a very large distance away.

“You think too much.” Jonfra commented, sensing Obi-Wan's disconnection from anything Jon was saying.  
“Hmm?” That had finally got Obi-Wan's attention.  
“I was saying, you think too much. Are you sure your head injury hasn't effected your thinking?”  
“It seems your own injuries have not clouded your ability to make such remarks. Such a shame really.” Obi-Wan smirked.  
“The season is winter by the way...” Jonfra dared to say it, he wasn't reading Obi-Wan's mind per se, but Obi-Wan seemed to be unconsciously projecting them.  
“How did you-oh never mind.” He should have been worried at this, but Obi-Wan found he did not mind. They were only surface thoughts anyway.  
“I enjoy winter, I also enjoy the festivities we have here.”  
“Festivities?”  
“Yes, we have a very special day here. I'll explain more once we get there if you'd like?”  
“I would indeed like to know more. How far are we?”  
“Just a few minutes.” Jonfra smiled, a smile that seemed to temporarily stop Obi-Wan's ability to breathe and he let out a small sigh.

Sure to his word, they had arrived at a small cottage only a few minutes later. Jonfra opened the boot of the motor vehicle and grabbed their luggage. It wasn't much as they had been instructed to stay for only two weeks before they would be required to leave again. The snow began to fall again and both men walked into the dark hallway. Jonfra flicked a switch and the lights came on. It was beginning to get dark outside, and Jonfra made his way to the kitchen, leaving his bags and Obi-Wan in the hallway. Obi-Wan observed that the house was warm when juxtaposed with the weather outside and he followed where Jonfra had gone. He found the other man in the kitchen, making a mysterious brown drink. He took a can out of the fridge and with a small airy noise from the nozzle on the can, he swirled the light, white substance on top of the two glassed, adding some small sugary pillows and sprinkling some shavings over the top. He handed one of the glasses containing the concoction to Obi-Wan. Jonfra picked up his own glass and took a small sip of the liquid, Obi-Wan doing the same. Though the taste was foreign to him, he couldn't deny that it tasted good, and he decided that he would have to have Jonfra make more of these while he was here. 

Jonfra, judging by the lack of a disgusted expression on Obi-Wan's face, was happy that Obi-Wan also enjoyed such a drink. He couldn't remember the last time he had consumed a hot cocoa. A small white dot on the end of Obi-Wan's nose caught his attention, and without thinking he walked over towards Obi and swiped his index finger across the tip of the Jedi's nose to wipe it away. Obi-Wan froze, not used to such contact. Jonfra felt his cheeks heat up at the proximity and quickly took a step back, giving Obi-Wan a reassuring smile before guiding him into the main living room. It was small in comparison to many living rooms Obi-Wan had been in, but it was spacious enough for the both of them. He took a seat on a beanbag next to a coffee table. Jonfra did the same on the other end until they were facing each other across the table. Jonfra held out Obi-Wan's sandwiches and they began to eat, their stomachs happily grumbling while they sipped at their drinks.

“Now that we are done eating, I wish to hear more about this special day.” Obi-Wan spoke.  
“Alright, the special day is called Christmas, it is a day of family, celebration and gifts. A day where we celebrate our maker the Force, a day we celebrate each other and our achievements as a planet.”  
“Why do you all feel the need to celebrate?”  
“Why do you and countless others not feel the need? It keeps morale up for us, gives us hope when we find we have none. Its a tribute given towards those who have fought for peace, for the greater good. A celebration of who we are and our feelings towards each other.”  
“It sounds like a distraction to me.”  
“Yes, it would to a Jedi.” Jonfra said sharply.”Look, it may not be something that the Jedi appreciate, I understand that.”  
“What does it entail?” Obi-Wan asked with caution, trying not to insult the occasion or dampen the mood.  
“First, you have to go out and cut down a tree, then you bring it inside and decorate it with various embellishments.”  
“That sounds very odd.”  
“You are very odd.” Jonfra retorted.  
“Do carry on.”  
“Next, you decorate the house and hang up stockings. This is usually done a few days before Christmas.”  
“Uhuh.”  
“Then, you prepare and wrap gifts for those who are important in your life. After that you gather food and on Christmas day you open the presents, cook and eat the food and then drink copious amounts of alcohol. This is usually done to the soundtrack of Christmas themed music within the background.” Jonfra looked up after speaking and noticed a very confused Obi-Wan.  
“You're hopeless, do you know that?” He laughed.  
“Me? Hopeless, are you sure you aren't talking about yourself Jon?” Obi-Wan laughed in return.

After talking more about the subject of Christmas, Obi-Wan wondered if Jonfra would be celebrating it too.

“You are going to celebrate it, aren't you?”  
“Why would I, its a 'distraction'”  
“I didn't mean it like-”  
“Its fine Obi-Wan. I've gone many years without such a festivity, I doubt another year of not doing so would do any harm to me.” The conversation went quiet until Jonfra suggested they get some sleep.

Obi-Wan found he could not sleep. In the spare room Jon had provided, he lay awake on the large bed, staring at the plain ceiling. He hadn't meant to cause any disrespect toward Jonfra or the traditions of his home planet. He had to admit he was curious to explore what it was like to be involved in such a special day. Then, suddenly, an idea made its way into his mind, 'Why not celebrate it with him?'. He quickly made a mental checklist of the different things he would need to do for this 'Christmas' noting the various other things and details Jonfra had spoken about. It seemed in doing this his mind had calmed and allowed for him to fall asleep.

The very next day, Obi had woke early and began to get dressed into the clothes Jonfra had provided, while they were different to the attire Obi-Wan usually wore, he found the large, fir lined coat and boots would serve him well when outside. He had started to make them breakfast, to the best of his ability considering the ingredients he was supplied with. The eggs were almost done when Obi-Wan sensed Jonfra was awake.

His dreams had not been pleasant to him the previous night, and Jonfra regretted his behaviour towards Obi-Wan. He shouldn't have expected a Jedi like him to understand something like that, he hoped Obi-Wan had not lost any sleep over it. A smell had brought him out of his haze and now alert he quickly ran downstairs to confront the source of the smell. He was relieved to see it was only Obi-Wan preparing breakfast for them both. Wait, for both of them? He thought. Had Obi-Wan forgave him?

“And you say I think too much.” Obi-Wan turned to face Jonfra, a smirk on his face.  
“Very funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought we were moments away from being burnt to a crisp.” He said half serious, half laughing.  
“Has anyone ever told you not to insult the cook?” Obi-Wan said, playfully pointing the knife in his hand towards Jon.  
“What are you up to anyway? Why are our coats here?”  
“After last night-”  
“Its fine you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for the way I acted.”  
“Do not interrupt me, after last night I decided that I would provide you with assistance in creating this 'Christmas' and you will not refuse.”  
“I thank you for your kindness but with all due respect-”  
“Just say yes...”  
“Okay, fine.”  
“Haha! Good, now hurry up and eat your breakfast, we must be swift. I admit I have never chopped a tree down before so I am unaware of how much time is needed for this mission.”  
“Why do I let you talk me into this stuff.”  
“They call me 'The negotiator' for a reason you know.”  
“I've heard people call you many names, negotiator is not one of them.” Jonfra smiled mischievously. This earned him a glare before Obi-Wan threw a piece of egg shell at him.

It was late morning by the time they made the journey to the nearby forest. They trekked through the thick snow until they came across a tree which fitted their set parameters. Obi-Wan took the Axe he had been carrying and started his attempt at chopping the tree down. After ten or so swings he had barely grazed the thin yet sturdy trunk. He went to make another swing when Jonfra raised his hand to stop the Jedi. He pulled out his lightsaber and in one clean swing, the tree toppled over, no longer attached to its stump. Obi-Wan's expression was priceless and Jon found himself laughing uncontrollably.

“I actually want to cry right now.” Obi-Wan stated.  
“Its alright Obi, at least you tried.” Jonfra smiled putting an arm around Obi-Wan and patting him on the shoulder. The closeness of the pair had Obi-Wan feeling flustered and confused.

The journey home was made in silence. Obi-Wan was clearly still embarrassed by his lack of intuition, and he sulked on the way there. The snow which had been falling heavily since they first started their journey home became light and eventually stopped as they reached the field in front of the cottage. 

Jonfra dropped the tree in the middle of the field, and taking advantage of Obi-Wan's distracted state, made a snow ball and threw it at the Jedi. It hit him square in the face. He turned to Jonfra, a smile tugging at his lips. They both took battle positions on opposite sides of the field and a snowball fight ensued. They had been so caught up in fact that Jonfra had not noticed the tree in front of him and tripped, crashing into Obi-Wan and sending them falling to the ground. Obi-Wan ended up laying on top of Jonfra, and the pair locked eyes. For a few moments they stayed there, both sets of eyes searching the others, their adrenaline putting emphasis on their emotions.

 

Jonfra snapped out of it first.  
“Would you like to make a snowman?”  
“Snowman? Lead the way.” Obi-Wan said breathless as he lifted himself up and held out his hand for Jonfra to take, before hoisting the other man up. 

He made a small snowball with his hands and began to roll it across the uninterrupted patches of snow until it had built up to a considerably larger size. He repeated the process two more times, with the balls of snow getting smaller each time. He helped Obi-Wan make his. Once there stood two snow men, Jonfra took off his scarf and hat and placed them on the snowman, he then took a carrot out of the box that had held their lunch and stuck it into the face of the snowman. Obi-Wan was curious as to what he would do next, when he saw Jon go towards the tree and snap four branches off. He came back, handed Obi-Wan two of the four branches and proceeded to stick a branch in each side of his snowman, making it look as if it had arms. Obi-Wan did the same for his and they both stood there, side by side, admiring their work.

The pair spent the rest of their afternoon decorating the tree and the house. Obi-Wan found it thrilling and began to understand the appeal of such things. He had planned to get the required food and drink as well, but Jonfra had told him that it would be delivered later that evening. He was also informed Christmas was the next day and he found himself unable to complete the last task on his mental list. 

“Prepare a gift for someone who is important in your life” He mumbled to himself. He had nothing to give Jonfra. At least nothing that Jonfra would be interested in. The nearest town was miles away and he didn't dare attempt to drive the car. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of paper being torn in the dining room. He went to open the doors but quickly halted when the panicked voice of Jon hit his ears.

“Do not come in!”  
“Why on earth not? You aren't doing anything malicious I hope.”  
“Obi-Wan you give me too much credit.”Obi-Wan laughed and looked down. When he did he noticed his lightsaber was not there.  
“I don't suppose you have seen my lightsaber at all?” Obi-Wan asked, there was a long pause.  
“Nope, are you sure you haven't dropped it outside?”  
“I don't think so, but perhaps I should-” Jonfra emerged from the dining room holding a small package, wrapped in decorative paper, with a small ribbon tied around it.  
“What is that?”  
“For tomorrow.” He smiled. Before placing it beneath the Christmas tree. “Don't go out there, its freezing. Besides, I am sure your lightsaber is around here somewhere. It will turn up eventually.” He reassured Obi-Wan.  
“Would you like some more hot cocoa?” Jonfra asked, Obi-Wan's face lit up, telling Jonfra that yes he would like some more of that delicious drink.

They drank the cocoa, and listened to some of the Christmas themed music Jonfra had told him about. Obi-Wan observed that some of the songs sung about a man named Santa Claus.

“So who's Santa?”  
“Hes a large jolly man who delivers presents to the children of the world on the night before Christmas.”  
“Have you met him?” Jonfra almost spat out his drink.  
“Oh, my dearest Obi-Wan, he does not exist. Not any more.” Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that he didn't mind being called dearest by Jonfra and the way he said it made a chill go up his spine.  
“What happened to him?”  
“He was a Jedi Lord, he had helped to train many younglings and an now extinct race called the Elves. He was very close to a youngling called Jacketh Froste, even making him his apprentice. One day there was an attack on their sacred Jedi temple. Jacketh gave his life to save his masters, and this provided Santa with the power to defeat the Sith invaders. Though the enemy were defeated, Santa died just minutes later from his injuries. They both died on Christmas morning and as a tribute to them, we made the 25th of December a day of memorial to celebrate the power of the people, no matter how big or small.”  
“Tha'ts amazing.”  
“Aye, it is.”  
“I'm sorry for the whole 'distraction' thing I said yesterday, I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings and I apologise for my ignorance. I have come to learn a lot more now and with that I have a greater understanding.”  
“It's fine Obi-Wan. Thank you for taking the time to learn more, it means a lot to me, especially as I haven't celebrated it in such a long time.” They washed their cups, before going to bed.

Don't go Obi-Wan....

Please don't do this....

I can't do this without you...

Stay with me here....

I'm eternally yours...

My love...

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Trying his hardest to comprehend the meaning behind his dream. His dream showed no colours nor faces, it provided him with only the sound of Jonfra's smooth and silky voice, professing his love for Obi-Wan. Pleading with the Jedi not to leave, but to remain by his side. Obi-Wan felt aroused yet guilty about having such a dream. It was forbidden wasn't it? He had realised his feelings towards Jonfra the moment Jon had force pushed him out of the way of that Column. When he had been checked over, he rushed to where they were holding Jonfra and never left his side, he hoped and prayed to the force to not take him away. When those large purple eyes met his after he had awoken, Obi-Wan's heart had filled with joy. It seemed everything Jonfra did after that had effected Obi-Wan greatly, from when he brushed the cream from his nose to when they lay there in the snow staring into each others eyes. He looked towards the window, noting that the sun was beginning to rise. It was Christmas Day.

He heard a small knock at his door, he got up out of the bed and opened the door. Jonfra stood there, wearing a red hat with a small pom pom on the end.

“Merry Christmas!” He exclaimed before giving Obi-Wan a brief but comforting hug. He felt his heart stutter at the gesture but dismissed it. He let Jonfra take him by the arm and guide him downstairs towards the tree, he sat down next to it, and patted the space next to him.

As Obi-Wan knelt down, Jon presented him with a gift. It was the gift that Obi-Wan had heard him wrapping. He felt uneasy, as though he was unworthy of such a thought never mind a gift.

“You do know what a gift is?” Jonfra asked. Softly.  
“O-of course I do, You didn't have to-”  
“Shush, I know I didn't have to but you deserve it.” He smiled, that soft smile again  
Obi-Wan carefully tore off the wrapping paper and ribbon, opening the box to find his lightsaber, he looked up at Jonfra with curiosity.  
“Have a little play with it.” Jonfra hinted.

He stood up and activated the lightsaber, it still looked the same, then he noticed a button that wasn't there before. He pressed it and a beam of light emerged from the bottom. He had seen many lightsabers like this before but he had never had one himself.

“I noticed you get beat up a lot so I figured, if you have an additional blade, you can perhaps be more effective when fighting your foes, I've seen you do a mean swirl technique.”  
“How did you?”  
“I'm not completely dumb, I know a thing or two about engineering.”  
“I don't know what to say...”  
“Merry Christmas Obi-Wan”  
“Thank you Jonfra! Merry Christmas, though I am afraid I do not have any gifts for you.”  
“It is fine Obi-Wan, you would not be able to give me the gift I want anyway.” He spoke with a hint of sorrow in his voice. “Now how about some breakfast before we start preparing dinner. I have a few games we can play whilst we wait.”

Jonfra wasn't lying to Obi-Wan when he said he had a few games to play. Some of them were simple to grasp such as Jenga, others were slightly challenging like Operation and others such as Cluedo had Obi-Wan scratching his head.

“Hold on a second! I think I know who did it!”  
“Go on..”  
“I think it was Mrs Scarlet who murdered the victim with the trophy in the kitchen.”  
“Correct.”  
“Yes! But wait why would she take the trophy to the kitchen and kill the victim, why not kill them with a knife? Or if she wanted to kill someone with a trophy so badly, why not lure the victim to the trophy room and then kill them?”  
“You're not taking this seriously are you?”  
“....”  
“Oh my Force you actually are?” Jonfra began to laugh, tears emerging from his eyes. Obi-Wan had never seen him in such a state before.  
“You're just jealous because I finally won at one of your precious Earth games!” He giggled as the timer went of, indicating that the food was ready.

It wasn't a large feast by any stretch of the imagination, but it tasted like home to Jonfra, and even Obi-Wan. They ate in silence, focusing mainly on the delicious food that they hadn't had the luxury of eating whilst away on missions. They appreciated every bite of food and every sip of the alcohol that had been provided.

“I don't suppose you'd be up for dessert yet.” Jonfra commented moments after they had both cleared their plates.  
“Anything more and I fear I may burst.” He laughed, Jonfra joined in and they stayed there, sat down at the table glancing towards each other every so often. The television screen flickering with different images, showing celebrations from the different places around the Earth. 

After dinner they sat on the couch and watched a speech by a political faction, addressed to the people of Earth. On the television, the woman spoke of peace on Earth and reminded its occupants to treat each other with respect and love. He found it weird seeing other people, albeit on a television screen as their current location was quite isolated.  
“Jonfra?” He was nervous to ask, but his curiosity overcame him.  
“Yes?”  
“Has this always been your home?”  
“Yes, it has.” Jonfra said matter of factly.  
“Where are your family then? Shouldn't they be here like the lady on the television says?”  
“They are all gone.”  
“I'm so sorry.” Obi-Wan said as Jonfra turned to face him with a small smile.  
“They aren't dead Obi, just gone.”  
“Gone where?”  
“Anywhere, away from me...”  
“Now why would they run away from you?”  
Jonfra sighed. “Because they were scared of who I was, fearful of my ability to wield the Force, its rare for someone of this planet to be born with such a gift. And those that are, are usually abandoned and left to fend for themselves. In the end, fear seemed to outweigh their love.. so they left.”  
“....”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I'm not bothered by it. It happened a long time ago and I have bigger things to worry about.” He said, softly, still looking at Obi-Wan. They hadn't broke eye contact. Obi-Wan slid his hand over Jonfra's one. They both looked down at the contact before looking back up. Both men moving closer and closer until they could feel the others breath on their face.  
“The gift you want?” Obi-Wan whispered, sending a shiver down Jonfra's spine.  
“Hmm?”  
“You said It was something that I could not give you...” It suddenly clicked in Obi-Wan's mind, was he the gift that Jonfra had wanted? He decided to test his theory.  
“Obi-”  
“Show me, what it was...” He trailed off, his body told him to carry on, his brain trying to find logic when there was no logic to be found.

A small kiss, so light that Obi-Wan wondered if he had misjudged the situation for a moment before his lips were encompassed in a much more present kiss. He felt the bliss, which was short lived when the lips of Jonfra left his. Obi-Wan allowed his eyes to open, they stared at one another, before Jonfra shot up and began to back away.

“Obi-Wan! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I know its forbidden, I've been such a fool. Please don't hate me.” He covered his face, and stood there taking deep breaths as if hyperventilating. When he removed his hands after a few minutes of no sound, he noticed Obi-Wan was gone. What had he done? He had ruined everything, he had let his emotions cloud his judgement. He checked the house to find Obi-Wan to apologise again only to find the house empty and his car gone. He felt disgusted with himself, and with tears streaming down his face he ran to his bedroom, locked the door and lay down onto his bed, his tears mixing with his sheets. He cried for what seemed like hours before his exhaustion set in, lulling him into a dark slumber.

The kiss confirmed everything to Obi-Wan. It told him Jonfra loved him, and it told him he loved Jonfra. He didn't know quite what to do, and as he sat and watched Jonfra cover his face, he decided to talk to the only person who could help him. In a flash he got up stealthily, grabbed the car keys and drove back to their ship. He sent out a message to Yoda wishing to speak to him urgently. 

Within an hour he got a response from the Jedi Master. He waved to Obi-Wan before asking why  
Obi-Wan had called him in such a matter of urgency.

“In danger you are, Obi-Wan?”  
“Yes! I mean no...I mean. Master Yoda I have done something that violates the code.” He admitted.  
“Silly you are, Obi-Wan” Yoda smiled, a rare sight to Obi-Wan.  
“How so?”  
“Exists no more does the code.”  
“But-”  
“For the Jedi rules to change, it is time.”  
“But Master Yoda I-”  
“Aware I am, idiot you are.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Left him, alone you did. Rejected, he feels. Idiot Obi-Wan he needs, to feel better he does,” Yoda said before he ended the transmission.

He had been such an embcile! How could he have left Jonfra alone like that. He mentally scolded himself for his lack of logic and quickly ran back to the car, hitting the accelerator. If what Yoda was saying was right. That meant that he was free to admit his feelings and love another, he knew he would face obstacles in doing so, after all, he had dedicated his life to ignoring his wants and needs, it was safe for him to assume allowing those wants and needs to be fulfilled would be a difficult process. 

Jonfra awoke to a loud crash coming from the front of his cottage. He rushed outside to find out what had caused such noise. He found his car had been crashed into a small tree near the entrance to his front garden. Inside he could see a figure, which slowly opened the door and fell out. He instinctively ran to the man who had hurt him. He was greeted with a bright smile and eyes full of life, a sight he had never seen before. Once he figured out that Obi-Wan was okay, he stood up and walked back towards the house. Obi-Wan jumped up and ran to stand in front of Jonfra. Before Jonfra could react, he was pulled into a passionate kiss, filled with apology and love. The lush scent of Obi-Wan intoxicating Jonfra. They stayed there wrapped in each others arms, until they had to break away from each other to breathe.

“Jonfra, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Well I was thinking too much, I had to find some solace.”  
“Where did you go?”  
“To the ship, I had to talk to Yoda.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said there were no rules anymore and that I was a... I am an idiot for leaving you like that.”  
“You scared me.. I thought you didn't want me.”  
“I do want you, forever and ever...” He kissed Jonfra again and again.

“I forgive you..but please don't run away from me again.”  
“I promise I won't.” Obi-Wan held Jonfra's hand in his, kissing him softly on the cheek. He caught Jonfra looking behind him and he turned to see the two snowmen, their branch hands must have intertwined due to the wind.

“I think I owe you that gift right about now.” Obi-Wan smiled mischievously, allowing his feelings and thoughts to flow now.  
“I think I'd much prefer to unwrap it inside, in the nice warmth, unless you'd prefer to be out in the cold.” Jonfra teased, giving Obi-Wan a small and suggestive wink. The two raced inside of the small cottage. It would be a Christmas they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions for a fic I should write about please do not hesitate to comment below ^_^


End file.
